distorted lenses
by Tariel H
Summary: Through the distorted lenses he found her. But try as she might, he couldn't keep her. She seems so close but every time he reaches for her, she is just out of his reach.
1. What is Found

The snow is everywhere; flurries of it engulf the nightlife of the city. The subtle beauty of the night isn't lost upon Alejandro, but he is tired of cityscapes and gray scale photos of unmoving and unfeeling buildings.

_I need something new, something fresh. Something that feels. _

His boots crunch, and the sound echoes. However, the darkness keeps him in shadow. He pulls up a scarf of deep turquoise over his nose and mouth trying to preserve the little warmth his body has left. The temperature dropping steadily, and yet he knows his agents will want new material.

"Fucking greedy bastards…" He mutters under this breath and glances down at his camera bag. Peeking out from under is a crumpled map of the city. Various spots have been crossed out with red sharpie he his eye catches a small speck of green.

"Central Park mhm? Let's see what I can capture with my lenses." It doesn't take long find the park, and it would have been worth the walk.

Snow has delicately fallen and the dark brown benches making them looking like they were dusted with sugar. The lampposts emit pale yellow rays of light that coat the world in a soft glow.

Alejandro took out his camera, screwing on a smaller lens and brought the viewfinder to his eyes.

"What beautiful scenery…" He was a shallow man but one who could appreciate the natural beauty of a world becoming over come.

"It's like the snow is a silent intruder on this quiet, blissfully ignorant place huh?" A small woman has snuck up beside. A bemused smile spreads across her face and she surveys him through dark eyelashes.

"Aren't you a strange one, woman."? He tone is biting; he only wants to be left alone with his camera and the snow and the peace of the giant park.

"My name's Gwen. What's yours? Are you a professional photographer?" She bluntly interrogates him for answers, and in extreme exasperation he lowers his camera to glare at her.

Her nose is red with cold and her eyes sparkle with curiosity. Her lips are parted slightly, the cold air forming white fog. She blushes under his intense scrutiny; the color a stark contrast compared with her pale skin.

"You will model for me." His Spanish accent is coming out and he starts to shiver from the cold.

"I will. If you treat me to a cup of coffee tomorrow and tell me your name."

"My name is Alejandro. Now go set on that bench." He points to the bench with the least amount of snow. She opens her mouth as if to argue, but at the promise of coffee she does as he says.

"Tilt your head to the side and lower your eyes… Yes that's perfect." Her short hair falls, barely covering her eyes. Her downcast eyes give the impression she is melancholy.

Alejandro swallows thickly, a gentle warmth growing in the pit of his stomach. He pushes the scarf down, and then takes it off. She is shivering, her tiny frame hunched over.

"Here" On impulse he wraps it around her neck, her grey eyes seems to penetrate him as he moves closer; he parts her hair so those eyes are visible.

"Just be natural. Look at the camera for the first shot." The woman… Gwen nods and her eye find the camera.

The first shot her eyes are wide and seem to be full of a childish wonder. The snow falls in front of her hair and eyelashes making them look darker and her skin lighter.

The second is a full body shot. She presses the scarf to her nose and closes her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of cinnamon and tea tree. A small smile is playing around the corners of lips… And yet she still manages to look so sad.

The third is her profile. He prides himself on knowing beauty in all of its forms, and this woman is extremely beautiful. Her hair is cut in the middle of her neck, with blue strands put in the most noticeable sections. The gauges in her ears are noticeable, but they are small enough to be mistaken for earrings.

Alejandro finds himself taking more than enough pictures of her, she is engrossing and enigmatic and photogenic.

He catches himself staring at her and she looks proudly back at him. No fear or shame can been seen in her, she is completely at ease with herself.

He blushes now, and she can see it. Her smile catches him off guard and before she can respond he as taken a picture of that too.

"Am I getting paid for freezing my ass off like this?" She is teasing, the lilt in her voice betrayed by a slight quiver.

"How ungentlemanly of me to keep a lady such as yourself out in such…. Undesirable weather." He packs up his camera, as she tries to give him back the scarf he had lent her.

"I believe this is yours kind sir."

"Keep it. Think of it as part of the payment." He brushes her cheek, and scrutinizes her deeply.

He wants to memorize every detail of her face, every curve and beauty mark.

"You my model, will make me a very rich man." She smiles her enigmatic smile, her eyes downcast. She reaches up to touch his hand on her cheek and the static between them is electric, terrifying and exhilarating them both.

"I… How will I find you tomorrow?" She stutters over her words, blushing as his hand moves down the pane of her cheek then abruptly the warmth is gone.

"You will find me. Here is my card, call me or come to the office. Either is fine with me." They stare at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Tension is in the air, both unsure tension and sexual tension.

Alejandro breaks the silence, saying only

"I hope to see you tomorrow… Gwen." And then he walks away, and is absorbed into the darkness.


	2. What is Gained

"Alejandro, I don't know how you pulled it off but this will be a great addition to your portfolio. This shot of that model hold your scarf is great, we might have to tweak the lighting but you're still a rookie so it's a forgivable mistake. Go easy on the exposure and the lighting and…"

McClean babbled on some about the technical issues with his photos but Alejandro paid him no heed. His mind was in a daze, not getting back to his hotel and the vivid dreams of Gwen had produced a sleepless night wondering about the mystery of a girl

_I wonder if she'll call… Maybe's she'll show up and we'll go for that up of coffee but why should she? That's right, I'm a photographer, a sexy one and I can pay her and two beautiful people always produce good work._

…_But does she know that? _

"Alejandro, dude are you even listening? Remember, I'm your agent. I control whether you make the big bucks or no. I asked who the girl is and what model agency she's with I want her to solely work with you do you -"

"Chris, I understand. I'll be in touch with my…model soon." He mentally cursed himself for pausing before the word model, knowing that Chris would bitch since she wasn't really a model but something…more extraordinary.

"Alright, for this next shoot I want at least 20 photos. You've got a great eye, so I trust you not to fuck this up. The snow shoot turned out great and I was thinking…"

"Can I fucking go now?" The patience Alejandro has bred for so long has evaporated, he is aching fro something he can't quite understand and his just plain exhausted.

"Sheesh, you artist types really are touchy. Here's some paperwork…"

Ten minutes later, Chris finally lets him free. Alejandro manages to stagger out of the penthouse office into the elevator. He leans his head against the wall and presses the FL 1 button impatiently. A vibrating in his pocket makes his body jerks and he curses loudly and he answers irritably

"This better be fucking good or I swear to god I'll have you fired Courtney."

"Some girl is down here claiming to know you. A petite little thing, small gauges short black and blue hair? A pale girl with dark grey eyes? Or do I call security? "

_Gwen._

"No, tell her I'll be down there. Treat her with respect woman, she's my model." He fought hard to keep his voice smooth, the elation he felt brimmed right under the surface. He cut Courtney off mid sentence, and ran a hand through his hair.

He was wearing a cashmere sweater, hand knit and it manages to set off his intense green eyes. His hair is back in a ponytail. He is a very striking man and he knows it.

The elevator finally dings, and Alejandro takes cool, calculated steps out. He nods noncommittally towards Courtney and sees Gwen instantly but she is too busy staring at the photos hanging in the waiting area.

Today she wears a pleated black skirt that comes down to her mid thighs. The leggings she wears have midnight blue and grey swirls and outline the shape of her legs. On her feet are ballet flats, plain, black and polished. She too wears a sweater, black cotton and has a matching hat on her forehead.

He snatches a picture of her just because she looks striking and the picture will look good and comes up behind her. She leans into his chest, catching him off guard but he doesn't push her away.

"You look beautiful today Gwen." His voice is husky and deep and he feels her shiver. Silence falls between them but it is a comforting silence, none of the awkwardness from the previous night exists.

"Ready for that cup of coffee…?" Her voice breaks the mellow silence and reluctantly they break away from each other.

"_Si, _I was waiting for you to ask." He smiles and gestures to the wide double doors and they walk out together. He feels Courtney's eyes burn holes into the back of his cashmere sweater.

_I'll get hell for this later. _

Outside the agency building the air is cold and refreshing. The former tiredness that seemed bone deep is gone now and he feels more awake. Gwen tucks herself in the side of his chest, and they walk side by side, chatting about everything from where they lived and grew up to the difference between photography and hand drawn art.

He watches how her face lights up and in that moment she is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

"How much longer to we have to walk _chica_? I fear you are slowly freezing to death."

"It's right here." She takes him by the hand and leads his in. he stops and at reads the sign.

Noah's Café.

The sweet aroma of coffee and sugar and baked goods permeates the air, and he looks down ready to tell Gwen how comfortable café was but she had already stepped inside.

The bell jiggles as he walks in, his camera strapped around his neck and takes a quick pictures. He takes fisheye shots of the grey-scale paintings on the wall and one shot of Gwen leaning on the counter chatting away with the dark haired waiter.

"What's your fancy today Gwen?" The man has a sarcastic drawl and a cynic's stare with dark brown eyes and matching hair.

She smiles and tussling his hair. A sharp pang of jealously rips through Alejandro's chest and he sits down at a table, his back to them both.

"Surprise me kiddie."

"What do I makes for your brooding artist over there." Noah's tone is biting; he sounds just as jealous as Alejandro feels. She leans over as whispers something in his ears and he laughs jovially. It sounds odd, harsh and grating and his laugh is over soon.

Gwen saunters over to where Alejandro is and rests her face on is broad shoulders to peek over them. He accidently nuzzles her face when he turns with some snarky comment on lips, which promptly dies. Her grey eyes aren't looking at him, but the pictures he had developed for her.

Her fingers land on the photo of her profile, one with the scarf pulled over her mouth and nose.

"Is this woman really me…?" Once again on her face is the expression of childish wonder and amazement. Alejandro chuckles, his voice deep and baritone and husky once more.

"Si."

She is blushing and pulls away to sit on the opposite side of him. He spreads out the prints in front of her taking care not to bend the corners.

"Your photography almost has as much merit as my drawings." Her voice is breathless and excited but before she can begin criticizing the photos Noah is there with two steaming cups of coffee in hand.

"Hey, broody artist boy try not to burn your tongue on the coffee. It's hot." Alejandro smiles even though his face is tense. The men stare each other down and for a while Gwen only stared bemusedly.

"Noah…" Her voice was a warning attached to the end of it and instantly Noah shut up and walks away.

Alejandro's posture relaxes slightly as he watches Gwen fuss over her coffee. The whip cream has been swirled artfully in a spiral and Alejandro has fun taking pictures of her face covered in whip cream.

He catches a good shot of her hands wrapped around the warm coffee cup, the brown finally visible. Another shot is of her sipping from the cup, one hand place on the bottom another on the handle. Her eyes are closed in ecstasy, and Alejandro can't help but lick his lips.

_I want her. _

She catches the slight motion of his lips and blushes again and so obliquely he takes one shot of that too.

"You take pictures of every little motion."

"Does it bother you _chica?_"

"It won't but only if you tell me why." She smiles coyly, knowing that she has him in her palm.

"It's what makes my photography so great. I take pride in the little aspects of life, the smiles of a baby, the hand gestures of a teacher, the coy looks women give men when they want something." Her face has that exact expression so before she can react, that too has become a picture.

"Give me the camera Alejandro." She poses the question sweetly, but there is no room for argument. He decides to play this woman's game. She is intriguing after all.

He cautiously sips from the cup, belated wondering if Noah had poisoned it. To his great surprise the beverage is the perfect drinking temperature. She had ordered him a drink that tasted like warm pumpkin and spice and it reminded him of home.

And it had a shit load of whip cream.

"You must have a taste for whip cream _senorita_." He can't remember the last time he had a good cup of coffee, let alone a real date with a beautiful girl and before he knows it he cup is empty. Feeling strangely bereft and slightly cheated he holds out the cup, he green eyes staring into hers.

"…It's empty…" Gwen however is too busy taking pictures of him to take heed of his dilemma. Exasperated, Alejandro is about to reach over and grab the camera when his phone rings.

"Who is it, what the hell do you want and you better have a legit reason to be calling me when I'm off on a fucking shoot." He says it so calmly as if reciting the weather but his face drops as the person on the other line talks to him. He curses loudly in Spanish, the lines in his face drawn down. Gwen looks surprised, her eyes widening and she looks like his concerned girlfriend.

He gathers up the pictures and sides them into a midnight blue envelope.

"I have to go back to the agency. Chris, the bastard he wants me to…" Alejandro trails off and he focuses completely on packing up his things.

"Will I see you again…?" Gwen's head is bowed down, her fingers curled into her lap. He walks to her side of the table and lifts her face so she is looking directly into his vivid green eyes.

"I will find you. I swear it." He brushes the hair from her eyes and tucks in behind her ears. There is moisture in the corner of her eyes, which makes him feel oddly guilty but warm (she cares enough to not want him to leave her).

"Let me come with you." Her voice is trembling, and there is a small gleam of hope in her eyes and he would have given all of the world to take her.

"You can't." She opens her mouth, ready to argue but he simply shakes his head.

He turns to leave but, then turns to face her. He leans forward ever so slightly and places a hand on the back of her neck, which he uses to push her forward.

Alejandro kisses her softly, sweetly and it lasts longer than it should have. Her mouth melds against his and he opens his mouth to let her in. She breathes his name and it turns him on more than it should have.

Reluctantly, they pull away for the second time today and he leaves once again without looking back.

But he has given her a promise to return.


	3. What is Lost

For Alejandro, the days seem to have stretched on endlessly. It's only been a two weeks since he's last seen her but a part of him feels empty. The phone calls and the text messages aren't enough and he craves her. Every day he finds himself touching his lips and desperately wishing that Gwen were with him now.

He eyes gaze out to the window and sees that it is snowing again and he vividly remembers their first encounter.

"I was an asshole to her wasn't I…" He muses softly to himself.

"An asshole to whom?" Alejandro curses under his breath, he had completely forgotten Chris had stationed Courtney in the room with him.

"None of your business. Just do your job woman and everyone will be all the happier." He doesn't mean to snap at her, his mother raised him to be the perfect gentleman but some about Courtney just rubs him the wrong way.

She sticks her lower lips out in a cute imitation of a pouting schoolgirl but still Alejandro pays her no heed.

"Well, if you would just agree to Chris' terms for the next photo-shoot…" Her voice trails off hopefully, a gleam in her dark brown eyes.

Fed up with her, he leans forward and catches her chin with his thumb and index finger, staring with a hard gaze into her eyes. Her breath comes in short gasps and she is blushing fiercely.

"No way in hell. I would never work with you. You have no appreciation for art. My art." He pushes her away, and turns his back. He doesn't want to see her cry, but she isn't. Her fists are balled but before she can say anything Chris walks in, his eyes raging.

"Alejandro, what the hell have you been doing you stupid prick. I have cross-referenced every modeling agency in the city but no. Not a single one of them knows who the hell this girl is. What did I tell you about picking random whores off the street? It's bad for business. It doesn't matter how beautiful… You're fucking her aren't you?"

"Care to inform us what the hell you're ranting about Chris. I mean really, to barge into my office spouting threats? I never slept with-" His voice is quiet with contempt and his is about to go on but it clicked in his head then, Courtney's burning eyes as he wrapped his arms around Gwen's fragile shoulders. He whirls around to face her and jabs a finger in her direction.

"You. This is your doing you stupid woman. Once again you let personal feelings in the way of business. Damn it Courtney this is a business."

"Like I'm one to blame for this, I'm not the one trapping young girls on the street just for the sake of your so called "art". She's just another whore, you need to find a proper model or the company will lose face!" Her voice is shrill and high and she slams a stack of his photos on the desk. They fly everywhere and he catches a glimpse of Gwen, her face smudged with whip cream and she is smiling happily at her mug. He chest tightens and his eyes flash red.

"Gwen is not whore. She is my model if I say she is and don't you dare badmouth her you bitch. She's probably making more money than you Misses I-have-a-PhD`."

Alejandro storms out of the room and slams the doors behind him. The elevated arguments were nothing short of normal and the rest of the office ran smoothly. Only a few raised eyebrows this time and all are new interns.

He takes the stairs, taking them two at a time. The physical exertion takes his mind off of the fight, but Gwen manages to weasel back in his thoughts.

He remembers the taste of her, the smell and all at once he needs her. He needs to see her, to hold her and have her innocence save him.

The snow is pelting down and he gets colder by the minute but Alejandro is a mad man. He doesn't know where to look for her, but he knows he has to see her.

"Guess I better start in the café…" His pace quickens and then he is at the café. Alejandro barrages in but she isn't there; there is only Noah and his empty coffee tables.

"It's not like you to go in a rage broody artist boy. Gwen's not here, she'll be at her studio."

"Where is her studio?"

"It's the building right across from this. The elevator is broken so take the steps go straight to the top. That's if you don't mind a little dirt on your designer shoes." Noah's voice has an edge but he tries to cover it with a sarcastic snarl and a glare.

"Amigo, why do you hate me so?"

"I know your type of man. You manipulate and you conquer and you break hearts. Then you leave. I don't want to see her crash and burn, not now. Not so close to her debut." Noah is yelling now, and Alejandro stands his eyes cold but does nothing to deny the accusations.

A different version of him would have charmed Noah into believing he; Alejandro Rodríguez was a Spanish prince and the best thing to have ever happened to Gwen.

But not today.

He leaves the café, and steps outside. The cold air chills him to the bone, the words of Courtney and Chris and Noah ringing in his ears, which makes him doubt himself.

_Is this real? Or just for my gain? Once upon a time it wouldn't matter. But now everything's changed. _

He holds a picture of her in his mind, her high cheekbones, her dark eyes, and her heart shaped lips.

He wants more.

Alejandro's steps are sure now, he manages to make it across the street without getting hit. The building is dark and from the outside looks abandoned. The windows are boarded with graffiti covering the entire outer walls. The plaster along the roof and ceiling is cracking and in some places has been completely rubbed away. A light can be seen and Alejandro runs to it, his heart beating fast in his ears.

He comes to the door, and hesitates for a half a second, but then steels himself. As he pushes the door open a light blinds him and he stumbles, trips over a paint can and crashes to the floor. He lands in another can of paint and curses loudly.

He feels the wet paint dripping down his back and a woman's hands lifts the bucket up and over his eyes. She is standing in front of him, his Gwen dressed simply in a large white collars shirt and shorts as if she was impervious to the cold outside. She has a small heater in the room making the air nice and toasty.

"Alejandro…." Gwen stares at him for a moment, her eyes unreadable. She reaches out to touch his cheek, just to make sure he was still there and not some drawing or figment of her imagination.

"I promised I would come find you _chica. _And here I am". A smile graces her lips, making her face light up. She brushes the paint out of his eyes and he takes notice of the color. A midnight blue, to match her hair.

"I thought you weren't going to come… Noah was talking about how you were…" He cuts her off by crashing his lips against hers and forces his tongue into her mouth. She gasps and pulls him by his paint-splattered hair and presses them closer together. He moves to place kisses at the base of her neck and she grinds her hips against his making him growl possessively.

Alejandro growls and bucks upward but Chris' words ring like a bad omen in his mind,

"_You're fucking her aren't you?"_

"Gwen…" She only whimpers and presses down, making stars form behind his eyes. He reaches up to grab her hips, which was a mistake. The softness of her hips is intoxicating but he finds restraint and lifts her up and off of his groin.

He sits her so his chest is pressed against her back and she leans into him, sighing heavily.

"I didn't want you to stop…" She sounds deflated and he kisses the back of her neck softly while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_Lo siento mi amor. _I just…." He hesitates for a half a heartbeat, debating whether he should tell her the truth but decides against it.

_For her protection of course…_

"I just want our first time to be _magnifico_"

"You're lying. Well at least not telling me the complete truth." She turns to face him, no malice in her eyes just understanding.

"You don't have to protect me Alejandro."

"Oh but indeed I do."

"_Por favor mi principe?" _She tilts her head to the side, slow forming the words. It sounds foreign, coming from her lips but she has a nice Spanish accent. He sighs deeply, shakes his head and makes the paint in his hair fly everywhere.

"Stop it you dog! My canvases!" She rushes to dab the blue off of one canvas, a half finished piece of a dark skinned man… With green eyes…

He only raises an eyebrow at her and she frowns.

"So you're the only one allowed to record beautiful things in your life? How sexist." Alejandro finds himself laughing at her, this tiny little woman.

"Tell me about how you landed in this um, interesting place."

"Back in 1908 in was a school for people with mental disabilities but in was shut down due to the abuse of the patients. Pennhurst State School. Noah actually cleaned out the place for me when we were… dating…" She blushes intensely, but she doesn't look away.

"You've got spine little girl. Taking me to your ex boyfriends café, a move surely I would have used." He inches closer, closer and then pulls her backwards. She squeals and laughs as they land on a canvas that takes up half of the floor.

"But now, you are mine." He kisses her hard and his hands are everywhere, cupping her breasts, her hips her back.

"_Mia." _His hands slide down the navel of her stomach, tracing swirls on the sides of her hips.

"Say it." Alejandro is all at once demanding and gentle, teasing her until the only word she knows is his name and she is writhing under him like a wet eel.

"Say it." He whispers softly now, she is very close to where he wants her. She arches her hips, breathless and beautiful and everything he could ever want.

"I am yours…"


	4. What is Given

"I still can't believe what you said to Courtney on Tuesday, dude. You went too far, she'll try and kick you out of this office."

"Chris, cut to the chase. You're calling me on an off day. You suspended me after that fight**, **remember?"

"Well, your deadline for your portfolio is coming up."

"What about it?"

"Well… the day after you get back from suspension is the day the guys in head production expect to see your work. They moved the date up, and you're the lucky guy who gets to be the runner up."

"Chris, that's in two days. I've only been on suspension for three."

"Well, good luck to you**, **eh?"

"My camera is at the office."

"Tough luck, dude"

"Chris, you bastard-"

Alejandro throws his phone against the nearest wall. It bounces off of one of Gwen's paintings and lands back near his hand making him curse loudly. The neighbor upstairs slams her broom down in response, which makes him fume quieter.

"You do that a lot**, **you know." Gwen appears out of the kitchen, carrying a mug of coffee. She is dressed his one of his white collared shirts and tiny white underwear, giving him a delicious view of her body.

"Do what?" He is still snappish**, **but she only laughs and sits next to him. She takes a sip of her coffee, before replying,

"Every time you answer your phone, you always end up cursing loudly in Spanish." She puts the cup to his lips and smiles softly. "Drink." It's an order, and he does. It's the same type of coffee as on their first date. The pumpkin flavor drink (minus the whip cream), that reminds him of home.

"You must truly be magic**, **_Chica. _How did you manage to make a perfect brew?" She bites her lip, and blushes slightly.

"It was how Noah and I first met. I worked as a barista in his café. He helped me get into art school and…" Alejandro's eyes are burning and he isn't looking at her, but at the cup.

"Alejandro, I'm sorry if our relationship bothers you but he's one of my closet friends."

"Oh**, **Princess!" A man's booing voice cuts off the argument as tall man with an obnoxious green Mohawk walks in, "Oh**, **my Gwenny, this one's a fine catch." He nods approvingly at Alejandro, and then turns back to Gwen. "Anyways, your art teacher, ah what's that bastards name…. Yes**! **Hatchet!" He snaps his fingers for emphasis**, **smilingly stupidly.

"Duncan, you're high. On what**, **this time?"

"Oh a little PSD, some weed and this other pill some girl gave to at that party. You missed it**, **man**! **That shit was on fire! But anyways, Hatchet wants to see you before your art thingy. So**, **I'm gonna go**…**let you two do your thing. Peace, this punk is out!" He winks conspiratorially at them both and walks away on wobbly legs.

"That was my uh**-**Brother Duncan." She says it so awkwardly; he can't help but laugh at her mortified expression. His humour fades quickly, and he gets up to find a shirt of his that she isn't wearing.

"I have to go get a camera. Chris suspended me from the office**, **which means I can't go near it. I'll probably be gone all day**, **so don't stay awake for me**, **_Chica._" The search for a shirt is futile; he throws himself on Gwen's bed and sighs.

"If you go into my closet, there's a box on the top right hand corner. Go get it. And grab one of Duncan's shirts, you two are probably near the same size" She buttons up his shirt as she speaks, taking the mug of coffee to her tiny kitchen.

As Alejandro walks up and around to her closet he recognizes the small details that make her apartment so homey: A picture of her**, **Noah and Duncan, no more than sevenyears old**, **laughing and smiling**; **A sketch of a beautiful woman, who could be his Gwen if he squints hard enough**; **A doll, with porcelain skin and honey colored hair**, **wearing a peasant styled dress with white flowers embroidered on the starch fabric.

Her closet is full of stockings, tights, scarfs, hats, skirts and shirts. It's a novelty for him to see a woman's closet and he presses a scarf to his nose, inhaling her scent. He recognizes the blue fabric instantly and a smile graces his lips.

"Stop going through my stuff**, **Alejandro!" The closet muffles Gwen's playful tease; he scanned the top shelf looking for the box. It's covered in dust and crammed in the darkest corner**, **but he manages to pull it out without setting off an avalanche.

"I found the box." Curiosity gets the better of him as he brushes off the dust on the top of the lid. Scrawled in very messy calligraphy are the letters _"MC"._

"Go on and open you. I see you eyeing it." She throws herself against his back, her arms wraps around his neck and she is propped on her knees so she can see over his head of hair.

He pries open the lid, dust flying everywhere making Gwen cough loudly. Nestled in the box**, **lay two cameras, a Polaroid and a Nikon.

His breath catches in his throat**; **no girl has ever given him gifts of this proportion. He picks up the Polaroid; it fits perfectly in his hands. He takes a picture of the little doll in the corner, to test it out and the picture comes out grainy and vintage he loves it.

"Chris would hate this." He holds up the Polaroid camera, making Gwen laugh, a high tingling sound**, **but as he turns to face her she looks sad.

"I'm glad you like it, _Mi Principe._" She plasters on a smile, her eyes remain fixated on the cameras lying in that dusty old box. Alejandro doesn't know what to do with a sad woman; he only knows the physical and no strings attached kind of relationship. It doesn't stop him from pulling her into his arms and kisses her sweetly.

"I can make a great vintage-themed project with this. _Gracias__**, **__Mi Dulce." _He quickly stands, throwing on a green shirt and grabbing his leather jacket from the hanger on the wall. Gwen catches herself and latches onto his arms.

"You have to leave so soon?" She pouts, jutting out her lower lip and presses her forehead against his shoulder.

"We both do. You are going to my apartment and grabbing my computer. It should be on my desk **-**the one with all of the pictures**-**make sure to get the mouse and the power cable." He kisses her on the forehead and disentangles her arm from his**. **He passes her his house key.

"I wrote my address on that thing you have on your kitchen door, the ones with the dry erase markers. Just bring the computer it all back here. I have to find… Well you'll see when my project is down yes?"

"Who said I was doing all of that?I could have an artist's… Something to do-"

"But you don't. And if you do**, **I'll make it worth the trouble tonight**. **I promise." He leaves no room for argument, and before she can say a word**, **he has kissed her in the way that makes her knees weak**.**

Then**, **he is gone.

* * *

His apartment door is red. She wasn't expected something so bright; he seems like such a down to earth, dark man and the red door throws her completely off guard. Gwen feels the eyes of the upper class patrons staring daggers into her paint-stained hoodie and she wants to shrink against the door.

_It's high school all over again._

Her hands are shaking as she inserts the key into lock**, **she turns the key to unlock the door and she hears bells echoing inside the massive building.

"How much money does this man have…?"She mutters as she walks in through the automatic doors. Alejandro's apartment is lush and large**, **but sparsely decorated as if he was never there. Decorating the walls are pictures of every genre; most are grey-scale, some are partially colored and there was few full colored pictures.

She can't help but run her fingers over the surfaces, but all of the pictures have the same glossy, mass produced feel. In the corner of each photo is a black signature signed simply by Alejandro R.

She follows the trail of paintings, which leads her to the desk he told her about. The desk is the only space in his apartment that is messy and unorganized. There is a manuscript in the corner that is bound in leather and written in completely Spanish. She slips it into her messenger bag along with the computer. The mouse slips and crashes to the floor the ball pops out and rolls into the hallway. Gwen curses loudly and runs after it**, **promptly colliding with a woman who is wrapped up in only a sheet.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asks. She narrows her eyes, her brown hair falling down past her shoulders, and clutches an envelope to her chest. Gwen looks her squarely in the eyes, Courtney's voice full of contempt**.**

"This is my boyfriend's apartment." Gwen responds. The woman scoffs, but Gwen sees the doubt in her eyes.

"Well, I'm his secretary." She puffs out her chest and tries to look haughty. "I don't know what you're doing with- wait, you're that whore he's been working with aren't you?"

Gwen's fists clench to her sides but her face remains neutral if not a little guarded. "Yes, I am. Are you the jealous office worker who got him suspended? You must be threatened by me."

"You filthy little street urchin**! **I have a PhD!" Gwen has gotten to her and they both know it. Courtney is fuming; the burning of her face is setting off the freckles on the bridge of her nose.

"And the PhD has landing you where exactly?"

"At least I'm not a starving artist who doesn't even have a proper studio!" Courtney's voice is shrill. Her shoulders are tense and she goes to pull a second envelope from her bag.

Gwen raises her eyebrow and crosses he arms, tapping one foot.

"You don't even know the things that man has done! I have proof, right here." She shakes the envelope in her right hand for emphasis. "And don't think I forgot you, Pasty. You think you can get away with using city properly like that?" A tingle of fear is running up Gwen's spine and she turns to leave but Courtney grabs her by the bag. "You both will go down if you keep working with him." She whispers softly in Gwen's ear, but Gwen pulls away and runs to the door, her breath coming in short gasps.

_I have to get to Alejandro._

"You're just jealous because he picked a girl like me over a girl like you." Gwen can't resist the last jab at the other woman's pride, but this gets Courtney only screaming louder, drawing attention to them both.

"This isn't over you whore!"


End file.
